Cédric Diggory, où comment la galanterie lui sauva
by AliceMalefoy
Summary: Cédric n'a jamais touché le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Il n'est pas mort ce jour-là car Harry était seul dans le cimetière. Lors de la 7ème année du Poufsouffle, une farce de Peeves va changer la vie de nos deux héros...


C'était une soirée comme les autres à Poudlard. Une douce brise chassait la poussière des couloirs, passait dans les armures pour finalement ressortir par une fenêtre ouverte au Troisième Etage. Une soirée comme les autres, vraiment ? Comment se faisait-ce qu'aucun son ne vienne troubler la quiétude du soir avant le couvre-feu ? Etait-ce normal qu'il n'y ait pas âme qui vive à cette heure-ci ? Personne dans le château. Pas même Rusard, ou Miss Teigne. Les fantômes étaient de sortie aussi. Même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, brillait par son absence, lui pourtant si prompt à faire des farces, surtout la nuit. Mais où étaient-ils tous ? Dans les dortoirs, les lits étaient encore faits du matin. Personne dans les quatre salles communes. Ni dans la Grande Salle. Personne, personne, personne. Nulle part. Poudlard était vide. Aussi vide que la tête d'un Véracrasse ou que la boîte de biscuit que Ron cache sous son lit. VIDE.

Soudain, un vrombissement lointain se fit entendre. Comme si des milliers de personnes tapaient dans leurs mains à quelques lieues du château. Ne serait-ce pas le cas, d'ailleurs ? Aurions-nous par hasard trouvé les habitants du lieux abandonné ? La clameur soudaine venait du terrain de Quidditch qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion un immense labyrinthe fait de hais mesurant six mètres de haut. Dans les tribunes, on pouvait vois des élèves portant des couleurs différents, comme du rouge, du jaune, du bleu ou encore du marron. Tous applaudissaient un jeune homme en rouge et noir, avec un trophée de couleur bleue à la main. Il ne semblait cependant pas partager la joie de ses camarades.

Un vieil homme barbu, le professeur Dumbledore à n'en pas douter, se dirigea vers le jeune garçon, Harry Potter, à en croire les cris de la foule. Il releva la tête vers le directeur et celui-ci put voir qu'il était en pleurs.

_Il est revenu, murmura-t-il. Voldemort est revenu.*

S'en suivit un bon nombre de choses inutiles de conter car vous les connaissez déjà. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'un jeune homme observait la scène non loin de là, tout près de son père qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Il avait bien fait de pousser Harry à prendre seul le Trophée. Une gloire éternelle, tu parles ! Qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il était parti avec lui ? Il serait sans doute mort, car ce qu'i_il_/i voulait, c'était le jeune Potter, hein ? Il n'avait que faire de quelqu'un comme Cédric Diggory. Autant l'éliminer, donc. Oui, il avait décidément bien fait de laisser le Trophée des Trois Sorciers à Harry Potter.

_**Six mois plus tard...**_

_Cédric ! Cédriiiic !

_Cho... soupira le dénommé.

Elle le percuta de plein fouet, s'accrochant à lui désespérément, pire qu'un strangulot. Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Cédric en avait... marre. S'il pouvait la comparer à quelque chose, ce serait soit à un métronome, soit au chewing-gum moldu. Au bout d'un moment, on s'en lasse, et on le jette. Elle lui faisait le même effet.

_Ecoute, Cho... Je sais que tu voudrais me présenter à tes parents pour les vacances de Noël, mais... je comptais rester à Poudlard. Tu comprends, je passe mes Aspics cette année...

_ Oh, mais Ced', on avait dit qu'on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble !

_Ecoute, Cho, je t'adore, mais je dois vraiment travailler. J'ai une quantité astronomique de devoirs, les professeurs ont eu la main lourde !

Cho le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants mais le Poufsouffle ne céda pas et la Serdaigle fut bien obligé de capituler :

_ Très bien, très bien. Mais il faudra qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Les vacances sont dans moins d'une semaine, et je serai occupée avec des examens. Alors, à la rentrée, on se verra tous les deux, hein ? Loin d'Ombrage, tant qu'à faire. Tu m'inviteras à Pré-au-Lard, hein ?

Heureux de faire tourner court la conversation, Cédric s'empressa d'acquiescer, lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue et s'en alla. Il se demandait parfois si Cho se rendait compte que leur relation changeait. Il ne l'aimait plus, c'était un fait, mais en plus, et ce devait être le plus étonnant, il ne ressentait plus aucun i_désir_/i pour elle. Elle était belle, pourtant. Très belle, même. Et il avait 18 ans, que diable ! Mais non, rien. Quand il la voyait, il souhaitait seulement s'en aller le plus vite possible, et le plus loin d'elle, surtout !

°ooOoo°

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes. Bien sûr, il avait menti à Cho : il n'avait pas énormément de devoirs, en réalité. S'il s'y mettait rapidement, ils les auraient fini avant la fin du week-end. Mais tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas se rendre chez les Chang pendant deux semaines. Il avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer l'été précédent et c'était limite s'ils ne voulaient pas les marier, lui et Cho !

Quelques heures avant le départ du Poudlard Express, le dimanche matin, le Poufsouffle avait déjà fini son exposé pour son cours de potion, sur les effets de la pierre de lune sur les feuilles d'Asphodèle, ou un truc dans le genre. Il avait un peu bâclé le devoir à rendre pour Ombrage, sur les sorts imineurs/i de protection. Il ne lui restait donc que le devoir de métamorphoses sur « Comment devenir Animagus ? ». Ah, et il devait maîtriser le sortilège de Mimétisme pour le cours du professeur Flitwick.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle commune pour retrouver ses amis, il eut comme une impression de déjà vu quand Cho lui sauta dans les bras. Il n'eut aucun mal à la réceptionner, mais le soupir qu'il eût en la sentant se serrer d'avantage contre lui ne passa pas inaperçu. La Serdaigle se détacha lentement de lui, le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

_Cédric, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien... Depuis quelques jours, tu ne sembles plus aussi... enjoué, quand tu me vois... Je me demandais si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal...

_Ecoute, Cho... C'est pas ta faute, rassure-toi. Mais... je... Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause.

_Une... une pause ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

_Hum... Oui, une pause. Pendant les vacances. Pour se remettre les idées en place. Soit notre relation en ressortira plus solide, soit...

_Elle se brisera, c'est ça ?

_C'est ça, oui. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées...

_Oui, je... je comprends, fit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle coupa rapidement court à la conversation et s'en alla en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle devait parler à Marietta.

Cédric la regarda partir tout en se demandant ce qu'il clochait chez lui. Il laissait tomber une jeune femme pour... rien. Car, non, il n'y avait aucune raison. Le Grand Diggory n'avait, pour une fois, pas réfléchi posément à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il l'avait plaquée instinctivement, et, réellement, il ne le regrettait pas. Enfin, pas encore...

Il était dans le parc, en train de lire un livre, quand il les entendit. Les bruits des calèches, des sabots de sombrals qui frappaient les pavés du sol. Les élèves devaient être impatients de retrouver leurs familles, fêter Noël et la Nouvelle Année. Il sourit alors, emplit d'une joie enfantine. C'était la période des vacances qui commençait ! Il y avait de quoi sauter de joie, courir partout, et hurler de rire ! Il descendit l'escalier sur la droite du hall d'entrée, marcha deux petites minutes, et arrivé devant sa salle commune, donna le mot de passe pour ensuite se précipiter dans le dortoir et se jeter sur son lit, comme un enfant.

°ooOoo°

Les vacances étaient, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, la période de l'année durant laquelle Ombrage ne leur menait pas la vie dure. Prenant du bon temps avec sa famille, me direz-vous ? Allons, soyez sérieux, on parle de Dolorès Ombrage, quand même ! Non, elle, ce qu'elle préférait, c'était courir pendant des heures après un Peeves on ne peut plus... distrayant !

A l'occasion des fêtes, il avait décidé d'innover un peu : sa nouvelle lubie, c'était le gui. Interdiction de montrer son affection en public ? Le vieux Peevy est là ! Quoi de plus marrant que de piéger deux personnes, non consentantes de préférences, sous une branche de gui et, surtout, de les obliger à s'embrasser ? Il avait dégoté un vieux sortilège lui permettant de faire pousser du gui ensorcelé qui emprisonnerait deux personnes et les libèrerait que s'il s'embrassaient. L'humour de notre cher petit esprit frappeur allait de mieux en mieux, non ? Son idée amusait tous les élèves, et professeurs, à condition qu'ils ne soient pas sous la branche de gui, bien sûr ! Il demandait parfois à certains élèves quelles personnes seraient coincés ensemble, et c'est ainsi que...

_PEEVES ! OTE CE GUI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le professeur McGonagall trouvait très distrayant de voir la Grande Inquisitrice batailler pour ramener l'ordre, mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout, mais alors pas idu tout/i le fait d'être emprisonnée avec ce... cet... LUI ! En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait peut-être un avantage à être coincée avec Rogue : l'air qu'il affichait en ce moment, à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et le dégoût, valait bien tous les prix. _Non_, se dit-elle, _pas ce prix __**là**__ !_

Finalement, elle fut bien obligée d'embrasser Môsieur Severus Rogue en... plein milieu du couloir, et sous l'oeil amusé de Peeves. Ce que les deux... hum... tourtereaux, n'avaient pas vu, c'était bien Colin Crivey, qui, avec son appareil photo, venait d'immortaliser la scène.

Tous les élèves, et professeurs, restés au château pour les fêtes furent enchantés de recevoir, en plus des cadeaux habituels, une immense enveloppe contenant une immeeeense photo de Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall s'embrassant... passionnément devant une belle armure affublée pour l'occasion d'un bonnet rouge (tradition moldue, soit disant).

Tandis que les deux ennemis (vraiment ?) grognaient devant leur propre photo, le professeur Dumbledore affichait un grand sourire, et ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais. Il faudrait qu'il pense à offrir un cadeau à Peeves, cette année... Peut-être une boîte de « chewing-gum ». Il en raffole ! Son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Les fêtes promettaient d'être... explosives, cette année !

°ooOoo°

Harry courait à travers les couloirs, tentant d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Il les sentait tout près, il prit donc un passage dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Il savait qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas car il l'avait trouvé par hasard, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais cela ne le fit pas s'arrêter pour autant. Fredet George étaient armés, lui, non. Il courut à travers des boyaux de pierre, passa quelques virages, trébucha sur des meubles cassés tombés au sol, se releva, se cogna la tête sur une poutre apparente, et finalement débouche sur un couloir du troisième étage.

Il tourna la tête d'un côté, de l'autre, et fila vers la droite. Il tenait toujours le rythme, et la neige ensorcelée des jumeaux était toujours accrochée à ses cheveux, intacte malgré la chaleur de son corps. Il tourna encore, à gauche, cette fois. Il continua à sprinter, même si les jumeaux ne devaient pas savoir où il était... Il arriva devant un croisement de couloirs, voulu prendre à gauche mais la tête rousse des deux frères apparu et il rebroussa rapidement, sûr d'avoir été vu. Il couru, couru, et c'est essouflé et désespéré qu'il prit un couloir adjacent sur la gauche, mais sa course fut freinée plutôt... violemment.

**SBAAAAAAAAAM !**

_Aouch ! fit une voix masculine tout près de lui.

_Hum... Aïe, désolé.

Harry fut rapidement debout et put alors découvrir qui il venait de percuter. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage quand il reconnu son rival du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et potentiellement le petit-ami de celle avec qui il a voulu sortir pendant un an. Il l'aida cependant à se relever, s'excusa encore et voulu repartir mais...

**BOUM !**

_Ouch ! Marre de me cogner partout ! fit-il en se frottant la tête avec vigueur.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien devant lui contre quoi il aurait pu se cogner, il avança sa main et [stupeur !] l'air était solide ! Hein ? Oh non... Il se retourna lentement, très lentement, et vit que Cédric avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de la paroi magique et l'observait, tétanisé. Alors, d'un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête, et, parfaitement synchronisés, lachèrent :

_Et merde !

Au dessus d'eux, une petite branche de gui pointait le bout de son nez et les narguait, comme pour dire « vous n'y échapperez pas ! ».

Il eurent la même réaction que tous les autres élèves qui se sont retrouvés coincés ainsi : lancer un iIncendio/i sur la branche de gui. Coup classique, mais inefficace. Intacte, elle paraissait plus narquoise que jamais. Ils tentèrent un iReducto/i, iEvanesco/i, et même un iBombarda/i. Mais rien ne semblait capable de l'affecter, elle, ou le mur auquel elle était accrochée.

Résigné, Cédric regarda Harry, d'un air de dire « De toute façon, on est obligés, non ? ». Harry fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui, voulant expérimenter quelque chose. Il se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il se donnait à lui-même l'impression d'être une fille... Il tendit les mains devant lui, mais le maudit mur était toujours là... Il grimaça, Cédric aussi, d'ailleurs.

_Bon, bah... On a pas le choix, hein ?

_Non, en effet...

Cédric pencha légèrement la tête et le Gryffondor put voir passer une lueur d'appréhension dans son regard avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent en un baiser très chaste, chacun ne souhaitant pas _vraiment_ s'éterniser. C'était déjà assez gênant comme ça, pas la peine que ça dure des heures... Ils se séparèrent donc au bout de quelques secondes et Cédric eu un mi-sourire. C'était rien, en fait ! Comme embrasser une fille, et en plus, ils étaient libres !

Vraiment ?

Le gui souriait pourtant toujours... Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry leva sa main et la... posa sur le mur invisible. Par la queue en tire-bouchon du cochon domestique du jardinier du barbier de la soeur de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour être libre ? Ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était suffisant, non ?.. Apparament, non. Et Cédric put en juger de lui-même quand il sentit le rideau glisser lentement sous son index. Il semblait si fin, si fragile... Mais cette saleté était hermétique à tout !

Un bout de parchemin apparut soudain, comme tombant du ciel, enfin... du plafond. Cédric le ramassa, le lut. Son visage se ferma, et, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, le Poufsouffle tendit le papier à son... partenaire ? Ce dernier le parcourut, et ce qu'il put lire le glaça d'effroi. Pitié...

« Votre baiser manquait d'entrain. Je veux un vrai baiser, passionné, pas un petit bisou d'enfant. Soyez avertis, mes amis. Signé : le Gui. »

Depuis quand un gui sait-il écrire, hein ? Et Môsieur a des préférences en plus ! Mais comment pouvaient-ils paraître passionnés, hein ? Ils étaient... deux hommes ! Fichtre, ça allait pas être facile !

Cédric semblait du même avis. Il réfléchissait, réfléchissait, mais ne trouvait aucune solution... Il vit Harry s'avancer vers lui, une sorte d'interrogation dans les yeux. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis acquiesça. Il fallait bien qu'ils réessaient, non ? Leurs bouches se touchèrent pour la deuxième fois de leur vie mais cette fois, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu... En effet, qui avait prédit que Cédric poserait sa main sur la hanche de Harry, l'attirant ainsi plus contre lui ? Et qui se doutait que Harry mettrait sa main sur la nuque de Cédric, le rapprochant un peu plus, accentuant ainsi la pression ? Personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se séparèrent cependant avant d'avoir réellement approfondi leur baiser, surpris tous deux de leurs réactions respectives. Ils se regardèrent un instant, légèrement essouflés, leurs joues plus roses que la normale. Ce fut Harry, encore une fois, qui s'assura que le mur avait disparu. Il approcha sa main de l'endroit où le mur devait être et... il y était. Il lança un regard panigué à Diggory, qui lui retourna, avant de précipitament lever la tête vers la branche de gui. Un petit parchemin apparut à nouveau et ils purent lire :

« Je vous avez prévenu. Signé : le Gui. »

_Que signifie ce... Argh ! Mais que...

_Potter, tu fais quoi, là ?

_Je sais pas, Diggory, je sais p.. Argh !

Les murs s'étaient resserrés autour d'eux. Sombre constat, oui vraiment. Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau et décidèrent d'un coup d'oeil de ce qui allait se passer. Le gui voulait de la passion ? Il allait en avoir ! Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec fougue, violence et désespoir. Harry avait noué ses bras autour du cou de Cédric tandis que ce dernier lui enserrait la taille. Ils souhaitaient par dessus tout sortir de cette prison, et s'éloigner de la présence de l'autre pour réfléchir à ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Harry se colla d'avantage au Poufsouffle, et celui-ci ne le repoussa pas, approfondissant par la même occasion leur baiser.

Enfin, le mur se brisa et Cédric tomba en arrière, emportant l'Elu dans sa chute. Harry se retrouva les bras de chaque côté de la tête de Cédric, à califourchon sur lui. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et confus. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et, mu par un je ne sais quoi, Harry embrassa à nouveau Cédric, qui ne le repoussa pas le moins du monde. D'abord surpris, il mit ensuite sa main au creux du dos de Harry et se colla un peu plus à lui. Ils entendirent alors un parchemin tomber près d'eux et se détachèrent. Potter se releva, lissa ses habits et ramassa le mot. Il le parcourut des yeux, s'empourpra et le passa à Cédric, qui put lire :

« Voilà un baiser passionné ! Merci beaucoup, mes petits loups ! Et n'oubliez pas surtout : vous formez un très beau couple ! Signé : le Gui. »

Harry tourna rouge brique et leva la tête vers le Gui pour le fusiller du regard. Mais celui-ci venait de prendre feu, laissant seulement un petit tas de cendre sur le sol en pierre. Un coup de vent et elles s'envolèrent. Le Gryffondor se surprit à ressentir de la mélancolie envers la branche de gui, avant de se souvenir de la façon dont cette même branche les avaient fait tourner en bourrique pendant près de vingt minutes. Il eut cependant un petit sourire en voyant son ami ramasser ses affaires et partir prestement. Cette fin d'année promettait de grandes choses. Impression confirmée quand Cédric se retourna et lança :

_A plus tard, _Harry_ !

_Bye, _Cédric_ !


End file.
